


Get Some Sleep (you look like hell)

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grizzop the mom-friend, Platonic Cuddling, aggressive flirting as a defense mechanism, calling out Wilde on his terrible self care, maybe pre-slash if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Grizzop convinces Wilde into finally getting some actual sleep for once.





	Get Some Sleep (you look like hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> If they're not careful, hey might actually end up as friends.

Grizzop’s ear twitched at the sound of Wilde digging through a bag behind him. Everyone should be asleep by now. He glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes as the perfectly coiffed (perpetually prestidigitated) human laid out a notebook and pen. Wilde squinted briefly, muttered something under his breath, and with a snap of his fingers produced a light source by which to read. 

“Oi, Wilde!" Grizzop hissed trying not to wake the others sleeping nearby. "I’m on first watch which means everyone else beds down and gets some rest.”

“I’m far too busy for that, thank you, Grizzop.” Wilde muttered. He didn’t even look up from his book to respond. ”Though I will take your protection into account as I continue to do my job.”

Grizzop turned to fully face the man behind him and risked raising his voice a bit. “Well  _ my _ job is to insure the health and safety of the group. Right now you're part of that group and you clearly need some sleep. You think I can't see what's going on under all your illusions? I've got experience dealing with people trying to hide that kind of thing to me." He nodded in the direction of the shadows Sasha picked to bed down in. "You can’t keep going at the rate you’re going forever.”   


Wilde pinched the bridge of his nose with elegant fingers and let out a long suffering sigh. “As I’ve told you before, I do know my own limits but I appreciate your concern.” 

“Do you though?” Grizzop cocked his head and squinted his eyes in disbelief. “You’ve been riding the edge of exhaustion and sooner or later- probably sooner- you’re going to keel over from it.”

Wilde tucked his pen into the crease of his book and closed it. He composed himself and met Grizzop’s gaze. “It wasn’t all that long ago that you kicked me soundly in the bollocks and now you’re trying to play nursemaid. Why do you care?” Wilde arched a brow over suddenly glimmering eyes. “Could it be that you fallen to my charms at last, Grizzop?”

“What? No! That’s not--” He took a breath and held it, collecting his thoughts and doing his best to ignore Wilde’s wink and low, suggestive chuckle. “I still think you’re an ass--”

“Cheeky.”

“Shut it!” His ears shot up, surprised by his own outburst. A quick swivel and a glance over the rest of the party assured him they were still sound asleep.

“Spoilsport.” 

“Wilde,” Grizzop schooled his features into his best serious face, “you put on a good show.”

“So they tell me,” he interjected with a nod of his head and another wink.

“But you have to realize that what you’re doing has diminishing returns. You need sleep, actual rest, if you hope to do your job with any efficiency. Look, tired people make mistakes. Chronically exhausted people make bigger mistakes and right now, we can’t afford that risk. We need you sharp and on top of things.”

“On top, you say?” Wilde set his things aside and shifted toward Grizzop.

“Wha- What are you getting at?” Grizzop asked warily. 

“You’re a paladin." Wilde started slinking forward like a cat. "All I need to freshen up is for you to lay those hands of yours on me. You can even be on top, I don’t mind.” 

Grizzop’s ears twitched nervously around his head as the human approached him on all fours. This was  _ not _ how he expected this conversation to go. There was no way Wilde could actually fancy him like that. This had to be some kind of trick or distraction to make him give up and let Wilde continue to work himself to death. The paladin steadied himself, well two can play at that game. Grizzop set his bow aside and stood to face Wilde. “Get up. You. Bed. Now.”

“So forceful, Grizzop. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Grizzop took Wilde by the hand and led him back to his bedroll. “Bed, Wilde. Get in it.” 

“Only if you promise to join me.” Wilde used his best come hither voice. 

“If it will keep you there, that is exactly what I intend to do.”

Wilde gasped as if it was the most scandalous thing he’d ever heard and raised a challenging eyebrow, ready to call Grizzop's bluff. He reached down to pull his shirt off but Grizzop stopped him. 

“You’re going to want to keep that on unless you fancy my armor against your bare skin.”

“The armor is staying on?”

Grizzop cocked an ear in the direction of the wilderness. “I’m on watch aren’t I? Have to be ready if something attacks.”

“Very true.” Wilde folded himself elegantly to the floor and held out a hand to Grizzop, daring him to join him there.

Grizzop nudged him with his foot until Wilde had rolled onto his side before lowering himself down behind the human and nuzzling into his back. “Scoot over, make room.” 

Wilde realized he’d lost control of the situation the moment Grizzop’s arms circled his chest. He frowned in confusion. “What exactly is going on here?”

“You’re going to sleep and I’m going to make sure you actually stay in bed to do so.” 

“What happened to those divinely blessed hands?” 

“A paladin’s blessing isn’t meant as a long term replacement for actual rest. You need real sleep more than anything else Artemis can do for you.” 

Grizzop sighed into the back of his neck sending warm tingles up through Wilde’s scalp. He found himself relaxing despite his efforts to the contrary. The goblin was a surprisingly good cuddler despite the breastplate and being the wrong proportion to properly spoon against him. (Not that he would ever admit that and if it ever came out Wilde planned to make some comment about goblins and clutches before deflecting to another topic entirely.)

“What’s stopping me from throwing you off of me and getting back to work?” Wilde challenged.

“Nothing.” Wilde made a noise of triumph and started trying to shift out from under the smaller man. “However, there isn’t anything stopping  _ me _ from informing Azu of your desperate need for rest. It wouldn’t take much to convince her to to take my place.” Wilde stopped moving prompting Grizzop to snuggle closer. “What’ll it be, Wilde?  Should I wake Azu?” 

“No,” Wilde relaxed against Grizzop’s chest, enjoying the warmth of the goblin at his back more than he'd care to admit. “This is better.” 

Before long, Wilde’s face relaxed and his breathing evened out. Grizzop probably could have extracted himself without disturbing Wilde but decided it wasn’t worth the risk. He could see the edges of camp well enough from where he was and Wilde’s soft snores weren’t enough to distract him from keeping watch. No, better to stay like this until the time came to wake Sasha for second watch. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the term "jet pack" in reference to a smaller person cuddling a larger person from behind and couldn't resist. Grizzop the goblin jet pack (even if he's only doing it out of a vague sense of spite)


End file.
